Spacenitus 9
Spacenitus 9 is a prime time sitcom.The show is similar to Red Dwarf even sharing the same theme music and composer Howard Goodall & the word SMEG being used in some of the characters sentences Intro On a starry space background, we a golden-like telescope with the refractor spinning around clockwise until lifting itself up a little with the aperture pointed right in front of the screen and zooms in with the refractor turn back and forth a little until it is zoomed right into the lens.Through the lens, we see the ship flying through panning to a pink planet (the morning planet) with the aliens coming out of the craters on the planet, then the telescope turns away and then we see another planet (the afternoon planet) what appears to be all made of metal mostly in teal while the top is in purple, we also see different colored buildings seen on the planet. The telescope then turns away from the planet to show another planet (the evening planet) what appears to be an house with eyes and mouths in front of an evening sky, we also see strange things around the street and in the sky such as a dog with a human head, a yellow floating head facing sideways, etc., we also see the Teletoon face in a yellow circle (possibly representing itself as a sun) in the doorway of the house, a white door is shutting, trapping the face/sun (though this may represent the absence of the sun before night). The telescope again turns away to show yet another planet (the night planet) all covered with tall buildings. Then the telescope turns away from the planet to a montage of the episodes then it pans one more time to the logo for the show. Characters Main Protagianists Xenos(Afternoon Planet: Magneto Woman)- Red(Morning Planet: Tuggawar)-A little red alien from the morning planet,in some episodes with a conversation scene he would some face towards the screen and waves. Gorgos(Evening Planet: Postie's Revenge)-a giant pig-like monster with old granny glasses and a long red accordion/spring like body.He's a bumbling evening planet creature who would do his best to help the gang,he also sounds like Elvis Presley.He would sing the theme during the credits of some episodes. Stacy(Night Planet: Death of a Ladies Man)-wearing a black jacket and red pants and hat (which looks like it may have been a police hat),she's the bad ass of the gang Pedrio(Night Planet: Leg Man)-A sleazy but fun loving guy who has a Spanish,Italian & French accent Supporting Cast Screecher(Night Planet: Cute Baby)- a clown-like baby looking race of creatures, that if you get a close-up of the creature it starts to move a little and then opens it's head up to reveal a mouth with sharp tooth and opens up to reveal another set of teeth but it turned vertically, then the second set of it opens up to reveal a tongue or a leech with a mouth and a pair of teeth on it & laches onto your and tears your face off. Gumbos:a group of slow-witted aliens identically attired in gumboots high-water trousers, braces, Fair Isle tanktops, and round, wire-rimmed glasses, with toothbrush moustachesand knotted handkerchiefs worn on their heads (a stereotype of the English working-class holidaymaker). They hold their arms stiffly at their sides, speak slowly in loud, throaty voices punctuated by frequent grunts and groans, and have a fondness for pointless violence. NOTED FACT:they are a shout out/refrence to the gumbys of Monty Python fame. Running Gags The guy in the dinner jacket:The guy in the dinner jacket says "And now for something completely different," and finds himself being blown up. Captain: "Ready, aim..." Character: "Wait a minute,WHAT'S GOIN'ON HERE!" Captain: "FIRE!" Credits/Cast & Crew Creative Director: Chris Mullington Animators: Marek Colek, Dave Thomas, Helena Wolfe, Sylvie Trouve, Craig Marshall Executive Producer: Adam Shaheen CAST Rowan Atkinson as Xenos Tara Strong as Red Jeff Bennet as Gorgos as Stacy Dan Castleanetta as Pedrio Eric Bauza as Screecher Seasons/Episodes Pilot Calling You The Pilot was made in Late 2019 The pilot begins with a different version of the theme,while we see the ship fly through space during the key change transition in the pilot theme the ship passes the planet Theme Song Lyrics Pilot Calling You Sung by Tara Strong (As Red) HFO, someone is calling you. you want to know, who it is .beam me up, then your going to see,who it is,we're calling you. Now you've see, oollie is calling you, you should know,what to do. Accept the call,and save our universe. a let it ring,FFO away, let it ring, FFO away. Season 1-Onwards It's cold outside There's no kind of atmosphere I'm all alone, more or less Let me fly far away from here Fun, Fun, Fun, in the Sun, Sun, Sun I want to lie shipwrecked and comatose Drinking fresh mango juice Goldfish shoals, nibbling at my toes Fun, Fun, Fun in the Sun, Sun, Sun Fun, Fun, Fun in the Sun, Sun, Sun I'll pack my bags and head into hyperspace Where I'll succeed at time-warp speed Spend my days in ultraviolet rays Fun, Fun, Fun in the Sun, Sun, Sun We'll lock on course straight through the universe You and me and the Galaxy Reach the stage where the hyperdrive's engaged Fun, Fun, Fun in the Sun, Sun, Sun Fun, Fun, Fun in the Sun, Sun, Sun I want to taste Lobsters & Coconuts I want to swim Nakedly Get quite drunk In several wooden huts Fun, Fun, Fun in the Sun, Sun, Sun (This verse apears in some night planet based episodes) I'd like to have,Red blotches on my face Make a mess Of my nose I'd love to peel In every awkward place Fun, Fun, Fun in the Sun, Sun, Sun Green lagoons Palm trees & cockatoos Local rum with mango juice Get things nicked And ruin all my shoes Fun, Fun, Fun in the Sun, Sun, Sun